


Snowflakes

by Kaguya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smoking, a lot of yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaguya/pseuds/Kaguya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the love of my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey i know i said in my last fic that i'd try to upload more stuff. that was like a year ago. so sorry about that lmao school has been hell and so has getting ready for college. sorry if a lot of what the characters say/do seem ooc; it's just that i havent played persona in such a long time(i lost my vita and my brother's been using the ps3 to play destiny so p4a/u is out of the question as well. but i'm still super stoked for pq so there's that).  
> ANYWAY... about the fic, it takes place a number of years after the plot of p4, and p4a too, i guess. it's wintertime too, hence the title, "snowflakes." i'm not gonna spoil anything but, naoto and kanji aren't together in the beginning of this fic, but, since this IS a kannao fic, you can probably guess what's gonna happen later. thanks for reading and i'll try update this as often as possible (hopefully college apps wont get in the way lmao)

"Naoto!"

The detective felt a familiar embrace a few moments after she stepped off of her train, though it was far too long since she had felt that embrace.

"Rise," Naoto said with a startled laugh as she struggled to not fall backwards onto the cold concrete. "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other," she began, "but please don't try to suffocate me right after I get off of the train."

Rise laughed aloud as she still held her arms around the detective. "Nah," she started, still holding her tight, "I've missed you way too long to not do that."

The detective laughed along. Finally, the idol decided to release her grip. As Naoto pulled away, Rise put both her hands on the other girl's shoulders, looking at her up and down. "My god, Naoto," she began, still panting from her rush to greet the detective. Small clouds of water vapor flew out of her mouth with each exhale. "You've changed. Like, a lot."

"Jeez, Rise," Naoto said, starting to push the idol's hands off of her shoulders. "Not that much."

"Not that much?" Rise gave the other girl another once over. "The old Naoto never wore a bra when she wasn't forced to. I can tell you that much." Naoto gave an embarrassed blush at the mention of her change in wardrobe. "And your hair is longer now, too!" Rise stated, grabbing a few locks of hair from around the other girl's neck.

"I know, I know," Naoto said with a sigh, trying to push the idol's hand away from her grown-out hair."I've really been meaning to cut it, but I've just been so busy recently."

"Really?" Rise started, a light coming to her eyes. Naoto knew that wasn't a good thing. "I could cut it for you!"

"Are you sure, Rise?" the detective said with a raised eyebrow and a small grin. "I'm not sure I should trust you with scissors around my neck and face."

"Awww, c'mon," the idol said, pushing a playful fist against the other girl's shoulder. "Who else is gonna cut your hair? Some barber shop that'd probably cost you a million bucks for every strand of hair?"

Naoto let out a laugh. "At least I won't be in danger of being killed."

Rise gave a small laugh as well. "Well," she began again, "why don't we head over to my hotel room? It'll be a lot warmer there than standing around here talking about how everyone's changed."

The detective suddenly realized how cold she was. Despite the fact that it hadn't snowed yet, the detective felt as though she needed an extra layer of clothing to protect herself from the chills of winter in the countryside.

"Of course," Naoto replied, grabbing her luggage from where she had dropped it right after the idol tackled her.

"Oh, let me take one of those for you," Rise said, immediately cutting in front of her and grabbing one of Naoto's bags before she could refuse.

"I-- er, okay," the detective began awkwardly after seeing that Rise probably wouldn't have given back her luggage even if she asked.

The duo walked along the station to the exit. Naoto remembered this place. Of course she did. Coming here time after time, leaving and returning Inaba through this station was just a weekly thing for her when she was still living here. 

She couldn't wait to catch up on everything that had happened the past few years while she was gone. She missed so much of it while she was away, only stopping by for the major events, like Souji-senpai and Yukiko-senpai's wedding and Yosuke-senpai's wedding with his wife. They were the only three in the investigation team who had gotten married yet. She could recall Chie-senpai saying that she and her own partner weren't ready for that kind of commitment yet, that they would do it only when they both decided the time was right. She could also remember a conversation she had with Rise a few years ago, with the idol saying that she was dating a certain someone, but their relationship wasn't all that serious yet. If Naoto could remember correctly, and if what all the media was saying about "Risette's relationship status," their relationship was still going on. Still a bit curious, the detective decided that she would ask Rise about her relationship later.

She wanted to ask Chie-senpai about her career in law enforcement. She wanted to ask Yukiko-senpai how it felt to be the manager of her own inn, and how Souji-senpai felt running the inn alongside her. She wanted to ask Yosuke what he had been doing with his life, and what his wife was doing as well. She even wanted to see Teddie again. Yes, she was actually saying it. She wanted to see Teddie again. Despite his annoying attempts at coming on to her-- and every other girl in the Investigation Team-- she still missed that warm ball of fur that would always find some way to cheer her up when times were bad.

She even remembered the last day she left Inaba, crystal clear, as if it were yesterday. Everyone was there to say their goodbyes. She could feel her heart speed up as she remembered their faces. Rise was there, Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai were there, Teddie, Yosuke-senpai, and even Souji-senpai were there as well. She could remember their waving goodbye as her train departed the station. The thoughts of them warmed her heart, and the more she thought of them, the more excited she was to see them again. She had missed them so much. Of course she did. They were her closest friends.

But there was someone else. She remembered him too. He wasn't waving, though. She could remember his back turned as her train left the station. She remembered the sight of him walking away, not looking back. 

She didn't want to remember anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i havent updated this in like almost a year. ending high school & starting college really gave me a life LOL. anyway, to be honest, i didn't log on for the first time in almost a year to update this fic but to...post...another......... BUT i decided that i should at least update this one with what i had before succumbing to the hell of beginning another fic. i wouldnt expect any other updates on this fic or any other kannao fics any time soon, though. to my own surprise, i think i have a new otp now for the first time in over 3 years...(gasp...)

Feelings of nostalgia swelled inside the detective as she and the idol drove through the familiar streets of the town they both held so dear. Despite the fact that so many years had gone by since she had seen it last, Inaba looked the same as always. There were a few changes in details here and there, but there was still that small countryside feel that made her feel like those years away from this small town had never passed.

Sitting in silence, Naoto took in all the sights. She could recognize that the route they were taking was the one towards a very familiar inn.

"The Amagi Inn?" Naoto asked aloud.

"What?" Rise said, a bit surprised. She glanced at Naoto with a look of disbelief, but quickly focused her eyes back onto the road that she was driving on after.

"We're going to the Amagi Inn, aren't we?"

The detective could see a grin forming on the other girl's face, though she let out a sigh. 

"Jeez, Naoto... You never let me surprise you." Rise shook her head as she kept driving towards her not-so-much-a-surprise location.

Naoto couldn't help but smile herself. "Well, I am a detective, you know."

"Ugh, yeah, whatever," She continued. "Just don't expect any more surprises from now on."

"This is already plenty of a surprise, Rise," the detective stated. "I expected the Inn to be fully booked for the season."

"Yeah, well Yukiko actually reserved a room just for us."

"That's very generous of her," Naoto stated, looking back out of the window of the car.

"Yup!" the idol agreed. "It was actually Souji's idea in the first place."

The absence of "-senpai" in Rise's mention of both Yukiko's and Souji's names caught Naoto off guard, even after all these years. It still sounded a bit strange, but she knew she would get used to it. Their former "senpai" weren't exactly their senpai anymore; they were now all adults living in the real world.

There was no more high school, no more creepy teachers, no more pointless homework. The innocence of it all had passed with time. Of course Naoto herself and the rest of the Investigation Team weren't exactly as "innocent" as the rest of the population of students they went to school with, but the joys of high school were still there even when they weren't fighting shadows.

The detective would sometimes catch herself looking back on everything with a rosy retrospection and missing it all, just like now. She would miss hanging out at the Junes food court after school and helping Rise with her math and English, she would miss being able to excuse herself from doing homework due to her job, she would miss taking her motorbike up to Okina station to watch movies with the rest of the team.

She would miss eating lunch on the roof with her only worries being about the test next period and if he would catch her looking at him again, she would miss the awkward air that emerged whenever they accidentally brushed arms during passing period, and she missed secretly watching him standing in front of her locker, debating on whether he should stuff that one crumpled up piece of paper that would change their lives forever into it.

She missed trying to avoid the investigation team, more importantly Rise, while spending time with him, she missed visiting him at his second job that he took to help him save money for a car, she missed sneaking into his house and into his bed at midnight because her own home and her own bed were too empty without him. 

She missed losing hours of sleep and those days of getting called out by her teachers for sleeping during class because those nights with him made them worth it. She missed diving to Shirichiri Beach with him at 1 in the morning just because there was nothing to do. She missed getting sick with him because they were out having the best times of their lives too late on nights too cold. She missed lying in the back of his old yet recently-bought pickup truck, both wrapped in a sea of blankets and each other's arms, with only the night sky filled to the brim with an ocean of stars and each other to watch, and only each other that they wanted to watch.

But she didn’t miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, i actually really liked the story i came up with for this fic, but i'm so god damn lazy so lol that's life


End file.
